1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incompatible setting processing apparatus, an incompatible setting processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technique allows a user to recognize, when an incompatible setting condition exists among a plurality of setting items, occurrence of the incompatible setting condition. As such an apparatus that allows the user to recognize the occurrence of an incompatible setting condition, an apparatus has been developed that displays a message indicating that a combination of set items is prohibited when an incompatible setting condition occurs, while disabling the input or selection of items that cause the incompatible setting condition to occur. The apparatus has been developed with the aim of achieving consistency of conditions for prohibiting and permitting selections by controlling a user interface through simple processing (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-299324).
Although the known technique displays a message indicating the occurrence of an incompatible setting condition, unfortunately, the message is not appropriate for allowing the user to resolve the incompatible setting condition and does not readily allow the user to intuitively relate the message to a specific item that has caused the incompatible setting condition.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an incompatible setting processing apparatus, an incompatible setting processing method, and a computer program product that can appropriately display a message for resolving an incompatible setting condition.